


Gracie Wants a Zoo

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50bingo, F/M, Gen, M/M, h50bingo, kids and pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the <i>kids and pets</i> prompt at <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h50bingo"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/h50bingo/">h50bingo</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Gracie Wants a Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> written for the _kids and pets_ prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=h50bingo)[h50bingo](http://www.livejournal.com/community/h50bingo/)

**Cat**  
The first birthday that Grace celebrated with Danny and Steve as a family, a stray cat followed Danny home while he was coming back from his evening run. Naturally Grace wanted to keep him and named him Snickerdoodle after the cookie he stole from her plate of goodies. By the end of the first week that Snickerdoodle had been at the house, he had his own scratching post, two liter boxes, cat food, and a water dish. Snickerdoodle also very much a Williams’ lover as he spent the majority of his time with Grace, when it was her visitation time, or Danny when Grace wasn’t around.

 **Gold Fish**  
Grace had bugged Stan and Rachel for a pet, rather a more playful pet than Mr. Hoppy. It was all she talked about. Rachel blamed Danny (and by default Steve). They allowed her practically anything she wanted. Rachel felt Grace was being spoiled far too much by them. However, Stan felt differently. He grew up with pets and didn’t see anything wrong with Grace having a pet. Not wanting to go against his wife, completely, Stan went with the safest, easiest to care for pet – gold fish. Stan bought Grace a state of the art aquarium that would sit in her room and exactly ten gold fish. The fish varied in colors from yellow, red, bronze, blue and even black. While it wasn’t exactly the kind of pet she wanted, Grace thanked Stan for thinking of her. Danny and Rachel didn’t raise an ungrateful daughter.

 **Dog**  
When Grace made the Dean’s List her first semester of sixth grade, Danny and Steve got her a dog she’s always wanted, a beagle. But this wasn’t just any beagle. Bailey was a Beagle she spotted at the shelter who had been there for nearly a year. Grace instantly fell in love with him and she didn’t care if he had been labeled as a problem dog. She wanted him and knew that with the right love and attention, he’d get along great with Snickerdoodle the cat. Truth was, Bailey the Beagle got along with just about everyone in Five-0.


End file.
